


nipple piercings?!

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm sorry pls don't kill me i still want to graduate, it's just another drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: well, the whole fandom got crazy because of those nipple piercing rumorsand yes i cut that end scene, because apparently i did a smut like thing when i was lyk 13yrs old and i still cringe whenever i read even remember that certain part of a fic i did back then so yes i dont want to repeat historyps. this was sitting in my drafts for i dunno how long so im sorry if it's outdatedthank you for reading! follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys





	nipple piercings?!

Laughter boomed in the dorm, Chan already collapsed on the sofa, Seokmin slapping him while he's at the verge of losing his breath.  
"Holy shit, why would they even think Jihoon hyung will get nipple piercings?" The maknae holds his stomach, trying to inhale oxygen.  
"Language, young man." Jisoo says, already on his way to his room, staring at his phone. "But you're right. Jihoonie can't even get an ear piercing what more to his nipples." Chuckling, he meets the small vocal team leader's eyes who just entered from the front door with his boyfriend.  
Jihoon looks confused, wondering why the heck is everyone looking at him like he did something ridiculous.  
He doesn't do ridiculous. That's Soonyoung's job in the group.  
"Jihoonie~" Seungcheol sing songs from behind them. Spring on his feet, he sprawled himself on Jihoon's back. Earning a pokerface from Soonyoung who's beside them. "Jihoonie, can I see your nipple piercings?"  
"What the fuck are you saying?"  
Seungcheol laughs, reaching to pull the smaller's shirt up but his hand got slapped by Jeonghan. He can only pout. "Hanie~"  
"Shut up, kid."  
"What's happening, hyung?" Soonyoung finally asks, pulling his boyfriend to his side. Jihoon looks at their second eldest, waiting for the answer to the question because seriously, he doesn't have a clue in what is up with his members.  
"It's nothing, really." Jeonghan says, pulling his phone to show the couple what their fans are currently trending. "Carats thought you got piercings done in your nipples with your fansites' previews earlier in the concert. Amazing, right?"  
"What the fuck?" Soonyoung and Jihoon said in unison.  
Seungcheol coos, shaking Jeonghan's arm. "Look at them being in sync. Hanie, they're so in love."  
Jeonghan rolls his eyes.  
"Why would they even.." Jihoon mumbles, scrolling and scrolling through twitter.  
Their fans are spreading and sharing a picture of him from their concert earlier, arms spread out with his blue sweater on, his left side of his chest encircled. The other one is a zoomed picture with Soonyoung in their latest instagram post, again focused to his nipple. Most captions are like: "JIHOON HAS NIPPLE PIERCINGS!" and "IS THIS LEGIT? SHIT JIHOON WHAT ARE YOU UP TO? PIERCING IN THE NIPPLES?!"  
"Dear God," Soonyoung can't believe what he's seeing. The pictures and information got spread out and retweeted. He glances at his lover, too focused on reading posts in the phone. Sighing, he pulls the phone away from him and returned it to its owner. "Okay, that's enough. We are all tired, come on, let's get ready for bed."  
"Aw." Seungcheol pouts, back to being a five year-old kid. "But I wanna see Jihoonie's nipple piercings!"  
Jeonghan can only drag his lover away from them.

 

—

 

"Do you really have nipple piercings?"  
"Do you think I would let myself have those painful shits to my nipples?"  
"I don't know, would you?"  
Jihoon groans, ready to untangle himself from the embrace they are currently in on the older's bed but Soonyoung pulls him back, chuckling.  
"Come on, I'm kidding." He smiles, burying his face on top of Jihoon's hair, taking in his sweet scent. "Let's just change the topic; how are you today?"  
"Well, obviously, I'm exhausted with the concert ending literally just two hours ago.." Jihoon yawns, fingers drawing circles on Soonyoung's back. He scoots closer, tucking himself under the taller's chin. "And yes, I missed you."  
"That's sweet."

 

—

 

In the end, Jihoon got irritared with the members constantly teasing him with the nipple piercing rumors that he shouts, standing in the middle of the living room, he removes his sweater off. "See? No nipple piercings. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP."  
Seungcheol turned into a clapping seal, together with Seokmin. Seungkwan hollers with Hansol, the other members laughed it out, because Jihoon's face looks so red with irritation and embarrassment.  
While Soonyoung, well Jihoon met his gaze by the kitchen doorway. He's not blinking, he's frozen.  
Jihoon can feel his face heat even more. Now feeling his boyfriend's gaze on his naked torso, he pulls his sweater back on, clearing his throat he walk towards him. Smiling, he pretends nothing happened. "Hey, let's eat?"  
Soonyoung came back from his daze. "Oh. Yeah. Yes. Okay. Uhh.. Yeah, let's go."  
Jihoon wants to laugh, but he didn't. Suddenly feeling brave, he tip-toes to whisper to Soonyoung's ear: "You're being flustered too much. What more if I do have those piercings on my nipples? What would you do?"  
Soonyoung just stares at him. Silent. Eyes burning, with something Jihoon can't decypher.  
Soon enough, Soonyoung has been able to throw the smaller on his bed, pinning him under with a smirk. "I'll eat well."  
Minghao puts their food in the refrigerator as he noticed they won't be eating with them for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> well, the whole fandom got crazy because of those nipple piercing rumors  
> and yes i cut that end scene, because apparently i did a smut like thing when i was lyk 13yrs old and i still cringe whenever i read even remember that certain part of a fic i did back then so yes i dont want to repeat history  
> ps. this was sitting in my drafts for i dunno how long so im sorry if it's outdated  
> thank you for reading! follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys


End file.
